Episode 7135 (19th March 2015)
__TOC__ Plot In the barn, David loses it when Lachlan tells him that he is bringing a case against Alicia and starts throwing him around. Lachlan begins to worry as he realises David isn't going to back down and the pair begin tussling as he tries to make an escape. David forces Lachlan down and shows him how Alicia felt when he assaulted her. Terrified, Lachlan begins weeping apologies. Emma accidentally on purpose spills a drink over Carly and offers to buy her another. David calls Eric and asks for his help. Lawrence and Chrissie fail to find Lachlan and discover he's not been to school. Laurel struggles at the party and downs a drink. Filled with confidence, she continues her sales pitch. Carly and Ross are amused when Emma sets them up for a drink together. Chrissie checks Lachlan's browsing history and realises he has been lying to her when his description of what happened with Alicia is identical to a kissing tutorial video he has been studying online. Eric and Alicia arrive at the barn and find an upset David and terrified Lachlan. Pearl feels even more guilty as Vanessa confides in her about her breast cancer scare. Laurel and Kerry are chuffed with their profit at the end of the night. Debbie wonders if Ross knows Carly is related to Donna as they leave the pub together. Eric returns Lachlan to Home Farm and explains to Chrissie and Lawrence what David has done and asks them to be lenient. Lawrence wants her to call the police on David but Chrissie isn't so sure. Ross and Carly go back to Dale View and joke with each other, but Ross looks at a photo of Donna and wonders if he can ever move on. Doug returns home to find Laurel tipsy and overhears her lying to Marlon about how much money she made. Laurel covers saying that she's planning on using the other money to buy Marlon a birthday present. Carly steals a £1 coin from Ross when he's not looking and the two are soon kissing and tearing each other's clothes off. David apologises to Alicia for making things worse but she's grateful that he cares enough to do something. Cast Regular cast *David Metcalfe - Matthew Wolfenden *Alicia Metcalfe - Natalie Anderson *Aaron Livesy - Danny Miller *Chrissie Sugden - Louise Marwood *Lawrence White - John Bowe *Ruby Haswell - Alicya Eyo *Carly Hope - Gemma Atkinson *Brenda Walker - Lesley Dunlop *Emma Barton - Gillian Kearney *Paddy Kirk - Dominic Brunt *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Victoria Sugden - Isabel Hodgins *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Lachlan White - Thomas Atkinson *Doug Potts - Duncan Preston *Laurel Dingle - Charlotte Bellamy *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Rhona Goskirk - Zoe Henry *Vanessa Woodfield - Michelle Hardwick *Kerry Wyatt - Laura Norton *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb *Moira Dingle - Natalie J Robb *Harriet Finch - Katherine Dow Blyton *Ross Barton - Michael Parr Guest cast *Teenage Boy - Dominic Harrison Locations *Main Street *The Woolpack - Public bar *Dale View - Downstairs rooms *Farrers Barn *Tall Trees Cottage - Downstairs rooms *Home Farm - Office *Unknown barn Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: At the barn, David loses his cool when Lachlan White tells him he is bringing a case against Alicia Metcalfe; Ross and Carly head home together; and Laurel lies to Doug to hide her drinking. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast - 5,030,000 viewers (31st place). Category:2015 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes